The Invisible Bond
by Guilty Pleasure
Summary: This is a story about the three charmed ones and a mysterious stranger with a dangerous past and a secret he can no longer hide from. CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE ADDED!
1. The Invisible Bond: Chapter One

It was a cold, foggy morning in San Francisco. Phoebe Halliwell and her sister Prue were downstairs in the kitchen, sipping some coffee. Prue glanced at her watch as she set her coffee mug down. "I wish they'd hurry up." She muttered. Phoebe looked up at her sister with a small smile on her face. "They are newly weds, what do you expect?" "If I hear one more noise coming from that room..I'll.." Prue trailed off as she heard a thump followed by some giggling coming from upstairs. "That's it!" she shouted as she threw her hands up into the air. "Prue, don't start! This is as close to a honeymoon they are going to get!"  
  
Prue glared at Phoebe as she slowly sank back into her seat. "Fine." she mumbled as she looked at her watch again. "Did the paper come yet?" Phoebe shrugged as she leaned back in her seat. "Not that I know of."  
"Figures. It's late again. Third time this week."  
"Wow, someone sure is grumpy today." Phoebe smiled her small smile once again as another thump was heard from upstairs. Prue gritted her teeth. Phoebe slowly pushed over a plate of pancakes and bacon over in Prue's direction. "You haven't eaten breakfast yet. You might as well.. They'll probably be at it for a while." Prue looked sideways at the plate then at Phoebe. "I'm not hungry. How can you eat when your sister is upstairs - making noises?"  
"The same way I still eat when you're doing the same thing?" Prue forced a smile and kicked Phoebe under the table. "Cute sis"  
"Ow! Was that really necessary?" Phoebe smirked as she kicked Prue back. "I was just trying to make you laugh." Prue once again picked up her coffee mug and took a big gulp. "I thought we were going to actually . go out for breakfast."  
"We were" sighed Phoebe as she looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe we should go get them?" "Maybe...You should" Prue smiled as she looked at Phoebe. "Fine. But, you're coming with me." Phoebe said as she stood up and lightly grabbed onto Prue's arm and pulled her up. "Ouch! All right, all right. I don't need help standing up, you know." They both sighed loudly as they headed up the stairs.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Piper and her husband, Leo Wyatt, were lying next to each other, staring into one another's eyes. Leo stroked his hand over Piper's face as he kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." he whispered. Piper smiled and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head against his chest. "I love you too" she replied. Leo smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wonder what the longest record is for staying in bed." Piper asked as she glanced upwards at Leo. "I'm not sure, but I bet we can break it easy". Leo answered as he kissed the top of Piper's head. She smiled. "I'm glad you're here." She said as she rested her head against his chest again and yawned quietly. "I'm glad I'm here too." Leo sighed. "This is the only place I want to be." Still smiling, Piper closed her eyes as she tried to go back to sleep. Just then, a small noise could be heard, only be Leo. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Uh-oh.." he mumbled as he looked back down at Piper. Piper's eyes snapped open. "Uh-oh? What do you mean 'uh-oh'? " Leo looked at Piper with pleading eyes. "I have to go. I'm really sorry Piper." Leo sighed, feeling awful and raked with guilt. "Oh no you don't!" Piper said as she grabbed onto Leo and pulled him closer to her. "You're not going anywhere." "Piper.I don't have choice. It's my job." Piper sat up and looked straight at Leo. "And this is our honeymoon." Piper groaned, frustrated, she knew this was a battle she wouldn't win. "Fine. Go." Leo arched a brow at her then slowly smiled. "I love you." he kissed her on the lips and orbed away in a light mist of blue smoke before Piper could kiss back. She signed.  
"Perfect. Just great.." She mumbled to herself. "And here I actually thought we would have time with each other." She groaned again as she fell backwards onto her pillow. She glanced up as she heard a knock on the door.  
"Piper, honey, it's us. Everything alright in there?" Phoebe asked as she opened the door a crack and poked her head in.  
"Sure! Everything is fine! Just peachy! Never better!" Piper said, trying her best not to show any emotion. Behind the door Prue and Phoebe exchanged glances. "That doesn't sound good." Prue muttered. Phoebe swung the door open the rest of the way and walked inside, Prue following. Prue looked at Piper then the empty spot next to her.  
"Where's Leo?"  
"He left. Like usual." Piper sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows. Phoebe walked over to the edge of Piper's bed and sat down. "He left? Just like that?"  
"Whitelighter business." Piper moaned.  
"I'm sorry." Prue said, walking over to Piper's side and sitting down next to her.  
"At least you sort of know where he is." Prue said, pushing some of Piper's hair out of her face. "Oh, yeah, I really know where he is. Somewhere .. up" Piper said silently.  
"I've only been up there once and I can't even remember what happened, or what it looked like." Piper sighed and leaned against Prue's shoulder. "At least he loves what he does." Phoebe added. "He helps people, it's what he's always wanted to do, right?". Piper sighed. "I guess you're right. I just miss him." There was a short, awkward silence then Phoebe cleared her throat. "So, on that happy note, How's breakfast sound?" Prue smiled.  
"I'm definitely hungry."  
"Oh so now your hungry? Afraid of my cooking?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.  
"I was afraid your cooking would have given me food poisoning" Phoebe rolled her eyes and Piper choked back a laugh. "Food sounds good. I take it we'll be going out?" Prue nodded. "You better get dressed, unless you want to go in your bunny slippers." Piper slowly smiled.  
"We'll be downstairs." Phoebe said as she stood up. "Don't take too long, I'm starved."  
"Oh! I see, so you don't even eat your own cooking?" Prue asked as she also stood up. "Aren't you?" Phoebe asked. They both smiled and walked out of Piper's room. 


	2. The Invisible Bond: Chapter Two

A few minutes later, Piper was all ready and everyone was sitting in the car.

"Where should we go? Any ideas?" Prue asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"How about Starbucks?"

"Starbucks sounds good."

"Everyone knows you need a cup of coffee." Smirked Phoebe. Piper rested her head against the window as she watched her sisters.   
Phoebe leaned forward from the backseat and looked at Piper. "Are you okay? Maybe we should stay home."

"No, no. I'm fine. Let's just go." She said as she turned the radio on and began surfing though the different stations. Phoebe looked at Prue and shrugged. "Let's go." She said as she sat back down in the back seat and strapped her seatbelt on.

Prue started bopping her head to a song on the radio and Piper was just staring straight ahead. Phoebe glanced from one to another, trying to figure out what to say to start up a conversation. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Is Leo going to come back for lunch or something, later?" Piper didn't move. "Piper?" Phoebe lightly nudged the back of the seat Piper was in. "Piiipppeeerr?"

Piper blinked a few times and shook her head. "Huh? What?" Piper looked confused as she looked backwards at Phoebe. "Nothing, never mind." Phoebe signed and leaned back in her seat. "It was nothing important." Piper shrugged and looked forward again.

It was a short drive to the closest Starbucks. All three girls got out of the car and walked inside. "Great, a long line." Prue muttered as she looked around.

"What do you expect? It's a Saturday morning." Piper said. "We'll just have to wait."

"See any tables?" Prue asked, looking around.

"Maybe we should just order to go.." Phoebe muttered.

"I don't see any tables." Piper groaned as she looked around. "This day just keeps getting better and better…now I can't even get a cup of coffee."

"Piper, calm down, we'll find a table."

Piper looked at Prue with an 'oh, really?' look. Prue sighed. "Eventually, anyway." she added. Soon after a table finally opened up – seeing the people leave Phoebe dashed towards the table and sat down before another group of people could. She smiled innocently at the group and waved to her sisters. Prue and Piper quickly walked over and took a seat. "Well…at least we can sit down now." Phoebe said, feeling proud.

"I guess I'll go order, what do you two want?"

"Latte's sound good" Phoebe said as she set her purse down next to her.

"I'll have dark coffee." Piper said, glancing up at Prue as she pulled out a candy from her coat pocket and popped it into her mouth. Prue nodded and walked to the line.

Piper sighed. "I wonder what Leo's doing." She asked, not looking at Phoebe.

"He's probably coming right now"

"Yeah, I'm sure he is, no doubt about it. "

Phoebe sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. She glanced around the coffee shop and noticed someone in a dark corner watching her. He had dark black shimmering hair that was parted in the middle that was cut long. He was leaning against the wall, one ankle crossed over the other. As soon as Phoebe started staring back at him he quickly turned his head and pretended to look elsewhere. Phoebe shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She slowly moved her chair closer to Piper, trying to look casual.

"Piper? Do you see that guy over there?" Phoebe slowly nodded her chin in the young man's direction. Piper looked over her shoulder and towards the back of the room. "Slowly!" Phoebe snapped. "He's been watching us."

"Watching us?" Piper asked with an arched eyebrow. "Phoebe, you are over reacting. He's not even looking in our direction."

"Well, he was." Phoebe sighed heavily and focused her eyes on Piper. "Does he look familiar?"

"Familiar how?" Piper asked, still looking towards the young man.

The young man looked towards their direction again and locked eyes with Piper. They each stood there, eyes locked onto each other for several moments before Piper realized Phoebe was still talking to her.

"I swear I've seen him somewhere before. I just can't place it, what about you? Have you seen him before? Think Prue will recognize him?" Phoebe asked in a rush as she sat up slightly in her chair, trying to see Prue's head over the large crowd of people in line.

"I don't know. Maybe, considering she has gone through more of the alphabet than we have."

Phoebe snickered. "So sad, but true." Then she suddenly stopped looking for Prue and sat up straight in her chair, her face starting to drain of its peach color.

"Phoebe? Are you alright?" Piper asked, looking worried. "Maybe I should go get Prue."  
"Piper, he just talked to me." Phoebe said in a hushed whisper.

"What? Who? I'm the only one close enough to you to have an actual conversation. Everyone else is either to far or to loud."

"That man over there. The one that's been watching us." Phoebe's words came out slow and soft, Piper could barley make out what Phoebe was saying because of the large crowd in the coffee shop and all the noise they were making. Piper knew Phoebe was over reacting and being paranoid, but she didn't know what else she could do.

"I better go get Prue." Piper instantly stood up from her chair and jogged over to the line and searched for Prue.

"Prue! C'mon! We're leaving!"

Prue instantly stepped out of line with a confused look on her face. "What? Why?"

"It's Phoebe. We need to leave." Piper said, jogged up closer towards Prue.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Prue asked, looking even more confused as the time went on. Prue stood on her tiptoes and tried to locate Phoebe and their table. "I don't see her. Where were we sitting again?" Prue asked, searching the tops of everyone's head that was in the shop.

"We were sitting by that window over there." Piper pointed in the direction of where their table was. Then her face became pale, there were people she didn't recognize sitting there.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She must have gotten up when you did. Maybe she's out by the car." Prue said as she started walking towards the exit doors.

"Maybe." Piper muttered as she started to follow her sister, and then she suddenly remembered that young man standing against the wall that Phoebe had been so sure that he was watching them. Her head shot up and she started to look around the shop for any sign of the mysterious stranger.

"Piper, c'mon!" Prue shouted over all the noise.

The young man was nowhere to be found. Piper instantly became very nervous. She then ran towards the exit doors and pushed them open as she stumbled out onto the sidewalk with Prue close behind.

"Wow, someone's in a rush." Prue mumbled to herself as she tried to keep up.

Piper looked to the spot where the car was parked. It was still there.

"The car is still parked. But I don't see Phoebe."

Prue looked at Piper with a baffled look. "Did you expect Phoebe to drive off leaving us stranded here? Of course the car is still parked where we left it." Then it suddenly hit her what Piper had just said. "Phoebe isn't there?" Prue jogged up to their driver's seat window and pressed her face against the glass.

"Your right, no Phoebe. Where do you think she went?"

"There was a young man in the coffee shop. Phoebe was sure he was staring at us. He was making her nervous." Piper said as she rubbed her forehead in a pathetic attempt to calm herself down. "She said he had talked to her, but he was all the way across the room."

"That is strange. Maybe she overheard someone else talking closer to her and just assumed it was him." Prue replied. "Let's go back inside, maybe we just didn't see her."

Piper highly doubted that, but she reluctantly nodded. "She couldn't have gotten very far". She said as she turned around and walked through the door and back into Starbucks. "Especially if she didn't go anywhere." Prue replied as she walked behind Piper. They both searched high and low, but there was no sign of Phoebe. They were both starting to get really nervous.

"This doesn't make sense." Prue groaned as she spotted an employee filling up some napkin dispensers. She walked up to him and politely tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but did you see this woman leave a few minutes ago?" she asked as she showed him a picture of Phoebe from her wallet.

"Yeah. Sure, she left with some guy. She gave me a large tip."

Prue and Piper exchanged worried glances. "Did he have dark hair?" Piper asked, the Starbucks employee nodded his head. "Did you see which way they went?" Prue asked as she put her wallet back into her purse.

"No." He replied as someone called him from the back of the shop. "Sorry I couldn't help you more. " he shrugged and walked through a door and into the back.

"We should go home and call Darryl, he'd know what to do." Piper said, she didn't even wait for Prue before she headed towards the front door again. "This doesn't make sense!" Prue shouted at Piper as she tried to catch up to her. "Phoebe isn't stupid, she wouldn't just walk off with some guy."

"She isn't stupid." Piper said firmly. "She said that this man talked to her. But I didn't hear a thing. At least, I don't think I did." Piper said slowly, trying to think back on the incident. "It was far to loud in the room to hear anything, really. I could barley hear Phoebe when she spoke to me, and she was sitting two inches from me." Prue walked around the side to the drivers seat and opened the car door. Piper opened the passenger side door and got into the car.

"So are you sure you heard Phoebe correctly then if you could barley hear her? I mean, maybe you thought she said that the strange man that was staring at her was speaking to her when in fact she said something completely different." Leave it to Prue to try and be logical, Piper thought as she buckled her seat belt. Prue turned the car on and buckled her own seatbelt. "We should call Darryl. My cell is in the glove compartment." Prue said as she pulled out of the parking spot. "I'm going to drive around for a while. Maybe she's walking around somewhere." Piper nodded and opened the glove compartment and started rummaging around it in search for the phone. "Are you sure it's in here?" she asked as she continued to pull stuff out. "It is." Prue said firmly, "I guess it just got buried." Piper replied she was starting to calm down, like Prue said Phoebe wasn't stupid. She wouldn't just leave her sisters in the middle of a coffee shop and walk out with some random guy.


	3. The Invisible Bond: Chapter Three

It seemed like hours had passed as Piper and Prue drove around a few blocks near the coffee shop in search of Phoebe. Prue knew it had only been ten minutes, but it sure didn't feel that way. She cast a nervous glance at Piper, who was dialing Darryl's work number on her cell phone. Prue cleared her throat and continued to drive and look for Phoebe at the same time, until Darryl answered the phone.

"Darryl, is Phoebe there?" Piper asked, holding the phone to her ear as she stared out her car window. "Why would she be there?" she echoed Darryl, "Well, she disappeared. We can't find her anywhere." There was a slight pause.

Prue couldn't stand listening to her anymore. She tapped her hands on the steering wheel in a lame attempt to drown Piper's voice out. She was worried about Phoebe, talking to Darryl just made her disappearance seem more real then it had a few minutes ago. She stopped drumming her hands against the wheel. _Where did she go? _Prue thought, _It's not like her to just run off. What if she doesn't come home? What would we do? It's just like Phoebe to pull a stunt like this! _These thoughts continued to run through Prue's mind, making her grip on the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles started to turn white. Then Prue suddenly heard her phone click off.

"She's not with Darryl. Not that I expected her to be." Piper sighed. "Darryl said to go home incase she calls or decides to come back. He said he'd be in touch with us in a few hours. His hands are tied and since she hasn't been gone for over twenty-four hours he can't do much at this point."

Piper opened the glove compartment and put the phone back where she found it. She then leaned back in her seat and started to massage her forehead in frustration.

"That's it?" Prue asked as she jerked her gaze away from the road. "Just go home and wait?" Her grip on the wheel got tighter. "We can't just sit around and hope she comes walking through the door!"

Piper looked at Prue in desperation. "I know that, Prue. But we don't have any other options. We don't know what happened to her. We have no idea who that guy was that she just up and walked off with. We don't know anything. We could be overreacting. Or maybe she really is in trouble." She said, her voice starting to go high. "There is nothing else we can do except to go home and hope she comes to her senses."

Prue's eyes were suddenly starting to water. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, trying to act normal. "Nothing else we can do." Prue mimicked.

Their jeep pulled the car into the driveway of the manor; they both felt so helpless. Piper and Prue both got out of the car and slowly dragged themselves up towards the door. Prue reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the house keys. She slowly unlocked the door and they both slowly inched their way inside the house. Piper went straight into the kitchen and Prue dragged herself over to the sofa. Prue clicked the TV on, she could hear Piper cooking in the background, and she sighed. Piper had a habit of cooking when she was nervous or worried. Prue leaned back on the sofa and began to channel surf, hoping that the television would keep her attention long enough.

Hours upon hours had passed and there had been no sign of Phoebe. It was dark now and Prue had fallen asleep on the sofa watching infomercials while Piper had cooked a dinner for seven, including desert and appetizers. The kitchen was a mess; the tables were either covered with food or overflowing with dirty dishes pots and pans. But Piper didn't mind at all, cleaning up gave her something else to do; she knew she had to keep herself busy. And when she was done cleaning, she'd go get Prue and they'd eat. _Eating usually takes a while_, Piper thought. _So that'll cover some more time I need to kill_. Piper sighed as she walked towards the swinging kitchen door and poked her head out. Prue was still sleeping on the sofa. It had been a long time since Piper had seen Prue like this, usually Prue didn't watch much TV, but for the past eight hours that's all she did. Piper was now worried about two of her sisters, she hated seeing Prue like that. But there wasn't a whole lot Piper could do to help either of the situations. _Well_, she thought, _at least I made dinner_.

Prue woke up to the sound of a lawn mower next door. It was light out now and Prue could barley move. Every bone in her body was stiff; she had fallen asleep on the sofa after watching a two-hour infomercial about male hair loss. She groaned as she glanced towards the father clock. It was eight am. Prue sighed as she straightened up and slowly got to her feet. She doubted if Phoebe had come home last night, Piper would have wakened her if she had. She stretched her arms and slowly made her way towards the kitchen where Piper was sitting, drinking coffee.

"Morning, Piper." Prue said in the middle of a yawn as she entered the kitchen. Piper barley noticed her arrival. She stirred slightly and then looked up at Prue. Piper looked completely exhausted, as if she hadn't slept at all. As Prue continued to watch her sister, she doubted she had slept at all last night. Prue slumped down into a chair across the table from Piper.

"No news, then?" Prue asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing from Phoebe and Darryl hasn't called yet, neither of them has made any attempts to contact us at all. Darryl probably thinks we're completely overreacting, and lord knows what Phoebe's doing or where she is. She could be laying in a ditch somewhere for all we know!" Piper's voice was starting to rise; she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"It's not your fault Piper. They will both call today, you'll see. Phoebe will be fine, don't worry so much." Prue said, trying to sound firm and positive. Piper didn't respond. She had become very interested in stirring her coffee with her spoon. She had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed Piper? You look so tired." Prue said as she stood from her seat and walked over to her sister. "You need sleep. I'll go get you if either of them calls. I promise. Please, just go to bed." Prue lightly grabbed one of Piper's arms and tried to pull her up without being forceful. Piper didn't budge.

"Do I look that bad?" She finally asked after a pause. Prue smiled slightly as Piper stood. "Fine, I'll go rest. But you wake me the second you hear something." She said strongly, trying not to cry. Prue nodded and followed her sister out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Piper's bedroom.

"Do you want anything? Warm milk? An extra pillow?" Prue asked Piper as she tucked her into the bed. "I'm fine, mom." Piper responded sounding frustrated. Piper hated to be babied. Prue knew that. But she didn't care much at this point.

"I'll be downstairs if you decide you need anything." Prue shrugged and walked out into the hall, shutting the door softly behind her. She started to walk down the stairs when she heard the front door close. Prue gasped and started to run down the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she stepped onto the last step and rounded the corner where Darryl was standing. Prue felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. Darryl stared at her for a long moment; then he cleared his throat, which made Prue snapped out of her daze.

"Any news?" She asked him; he shrugged slightly, Prue noticed that he looked tired. Darryl Cleared his throat and shifted his balance from his left to right foot, looking uneasy. "Not exactly. Sorry about just dropping by like this – I knocked but no one answered, and the door was open."

Prue nodded slightly; "I was upstairs with Piper. It's been a long night for us." She looked sideways at him "Did you sleep at all? Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Coffee sounds great." Darryl replied. "I didn't sleep much last night. I've been doing all I can to find Phoebe, but nothing solid has come up. Everyone I've talked to hasn't seen her for several days." Prue headed into the kitchen, Darryl at her heels.

"I take it you haven't found anything out about that guy Phoebe was with at the coffee shop?" Prue asked, sounding hopeful. Darryl sighed loudly as Prue started brewing some coffee for the both of them.

"Not a lot for us to go on. I have an artist lined up to try and come up with a sketch of this guy Piper saw Phoebe with. He's the best of the best." Prue leaned against the counter as she watched Darryl. "Do you think she'd be up for it?" he asked.

Prue looked down at her feet, "I'm not sure," she said softly. "She's upstairs sleeping."

Darryl nodded his head, "Later then." Prue started to pour the coffee into two mugs. "How do you want it?" she asked.

"Dark is fine." He picked up the coffee mug from the counter and took a few large sips. "I need to get back." He said as he took a few more gulps. "I'll let you know when something new comes up. Try to get some sleep, and don't worry, we'll find her."

Prue forced a smile, she knew Darryl was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. They knew nothing about the man was Phoebe was talking to or where she went, like Piper said, she could be lying in a ditch somewhere and they wouldn't even know it.

"If she calls or comes home be sure to call me," he added as he walked towards the front door with Prue behind him.

"Of course." Prue said as Darryl opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "Thank you, Darryl. For all you've done. We really do appreciate it." Prue added as Darryl started walking down the steps.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I haven't done anything yet. We'll find her Prue, I promise." He smiled a small smile at Prue and then walked out to his car.

A week had come and gone and there was still no word from Phoebe. Darryl was coming up with dozens of leads with each passing day, but nothing turned out to be factual. Darryl even got several reporters interested in the case and they all put out stories about Phoebe and her mysterious disappearance. Then several news stations got involved, Piper and Prue were happy because Phoebe's case was getting a lot of publicity. They figured the more publicity they got the better their chances were at finding her. But nothing seemed to be working. Prue and Piper received bags full of letters from the community telling them not to give up hope and that all three of them were in their prayers. The community even got together and formed search parties, but everyone came up empty handed.

Prue and Piper were sitting in the manor kitchen eating breakfast; the TV was on showing the news for that day. Piper rolled her eyes as the Weather came on; she hated the Weathermen – with their fake smiles and loud clothing. At least that's what they were like in San Francisco. Piper put two slices of bread into the toaster and pushed the button down so they would start toasting. She sighed and leaned against the counter, staring at the TV screen with a bored expression. She glanced up at Prue who was reading the San Francisco Chronicle.

"Anything worth reading?" she asked her sister as she walked to the table and sat down. Prue glanced up at her with a small smile then folded the paper back up and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Not really. You can have it if you want it." Prue replied as she leaned back in her chair and glanced swiftly at the TV screen, which was still focusing on the Weather. Suddenly the phone started to ring, both sisters jumped slightly in their seats. Prue stood up and walked to the phone. Both sisters had been expecting a phone call, and it was finally here.

Prue answered the phone, "Hello?"

Piper walked over to the TV and lowered the sound so Prue could hear who was on the other line better without any distractions. She then focused her attention solely on her sister.

"I've got news, Prue." It was Darryl on the other line. Prue looked at Piper who stared back at her. "What kind of news? Good or Bad?" She asked him, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach.

"It's Phoebe, we've found her." Darryl replied in a whisper, Prue could hear the emotion gathering in his voice. Prue cleared her throat as she turned her back to Piper.

"Can I speak to her? Where is she?" Prue asked, her hope rising. "We need to see her!" Piper ran over to Prue and stood next to her, watching her every move.

"Where's Phoebe? Is she alright?" Piper asked in a rush. "Is she there? We need to speak with her!" Piper was in tears and Prue was struggling with her emotions as Darryl continued to speak with her. Piper couldn't hear what Darryl was saying, but while watching Prue's expressions, she suddenly knew what he had told her. Tears started to stream down Prue's face and she started to gasp for air as if she had forgotten how to breathe. She covered her face with both her hands, which caused the phone to fall to the floor.


End file.
